Lend Me Your Ear
by Kichou
Summary: Listen to me, please. Oneshot. Hinata centered.


I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though! No profit is made with this story.

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lend Me Your Ear

By Kichou

Mom use to say, "Love is a gift and a curse."

At a young age, I didn't understand what she meant by this statement. How can love be anything but wonderful? Love is the greatest gift one can receive, is it not? The way it makes you feel happy and warm, should it not be only considered as a reward?

What I did not realize at the time was that love can easily be used against you. The way your heart breaks, the way your lungs seem to collapse within itself, the way your spirits seem to leave you once that love is taken away. Be it from a departed life or from a separation of a significant other, love truly is a curse during that time.

Love does make you stronger once given, but also makes you weaker once taken.

Mom use to say, "Trust is hard to gain and easily broken."

I didn't believe her when she told me this. Being me, I easily trusted anyone that I encounter and no one seemed to be deceitful, that is, until I faced one person whom I thought I could trust the most.

My father, a man who's suppose to support me, who's suppose to guide me, who's suppose to love me, betrayed me. He's the type of man who would rather pawn me off to a stranger then to train. He's the type of man who would rather throw his daughter to the wolves then to love. He's the type of man who would rather abandon his daughter to a world unknown.

He's the type to definitely not trust.

That string that held us together was so easily ripped apart that I myself were flabbergasted at it's eased. To know that I could not trust my own father proved to me that many more could not be trusted as well.

Now, that man tries to patch up our broken bond. Though I may act as though everything is alright, my heart will not allow me to allow him in.

Trust…what is that again?

Mom use to say, "Friendship is a desire, but family is need."

Yes, friendship is crucial. I'm not going to argue with that. I always desired friendship and I obtained it, but family…I don't truly know what that is.

When I look around me I see so many happy families. They laugh, the play, the joke to one another and no one ever has to bow their heads in respect.

They seem so…happy.

Then I look to the Hyuuga clan. Everything seems to desolate, so cold, so unwelcoming that I just shiver from its presences. No one laughs, no one plays and to say that they joke would be a joke in itself. We just train, we just greet in politeness, and we just exist.

Tools, that is what we are.

I would love to be able to smile, to laugh, to joke without the worry of having someone glare at me or shaking their heads in disapproval, but that is the Hyuuga way. To show that you are human makes you weak in their eyes.

I crave it, yearn for it, I need it so much, but a family is out of my reach.

Be a soldier, be strong and be proud. That's the Hyuuga way.

Family…are you kidding me?

Mom use to say, "Pain was nonexistent but happiness is a constant."

Today, I agree with her somewhat. When she was here, pain never existed and I was always happy. I felt free then. I felt so alive. I don't anymore.

Now pain is everywhere and happiness is a pipe dream.

No one is here to hold my hand anymore.

…Mom use to say, "Don't cry."

It's odd, isn't it? Does it not make you want to cry even harder when someone says this?

Don't cry, huh…then don't make me cry.

Don't make me cry.

Don't make me cry.

Don't.

The mother is the nurturing one, the compassionate one, the loving one of the parents.

But Mom is no longer here any longer and there is no once else left to give me advice.

So what can I believe in now?

So who will I listen to know?

I'm calling, but no one cares.

I'm yelling, but no one hears.

So will you hate me mother if I cry a little inside?

No one is coming.

…Just listen, please.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thanks for reading! Review please.


End file.
